


Idle Playtime

by day_dreamer016



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Prostate Milking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: The Shield boys(Seth, Dean, and Roman) have just arrived back from a long show. Full, tired, and horny, the three men lay down to have some lazy scandalous activities.





	Idle Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxambreignsxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/gifts).



> For the wonderful [xxabreignsxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreigns/pseuds/xxambreignsxx). She's a wonderful inspiration and I'm blessed to have such a splendid musing partner!  
> ===  
> Also, side note: translation for Samoan words will be at the end of the fic in the notes.

It smelled of greasy fries and bacon-cheeseburgers. Dean sucked any extra food off his fingers and thumb as he flung himself upon the single queen sized bed. His eyes were already heavy with sleep, but his body and mind seemed to be just as awake as any insomniac's mind and body would be around one in the morning. Luckily, though, the man had his most beloved boys up with him. Seth, after finishing his own food, had followed Ambrose over to the bed and is currently cuddled up to the man, head on Dean’s thick chest. Roman had just gotten out of the shower and was bent up to pull some gym shorts up over his naked lower half. Which Dean whined at, had missed seeing that gorgeous Samoan ass.

Looking over his shoulder, Reigns couldn’t help but smile at the other. Without a word, the man sauntered on over, slinking up into the bed to lay up on the other side of Dean. Who instantly magnetized to the older man. That then made Seth’s brows furrow in slight irritation.

“Just gonna lemme freeze over here?” Rollins grumbled as he placed a calloused on Dean’s bare hipbone.

Roman just chuckled before taking one of Dean’s legs and pushing it over to Seth, who hooked the appendage over his thigh. Doing this, and then proceeding to do the same with the other leg but over Roman’s thigh, made Dean’s eyes widen slightly. But then a wide smirk had begun to form on his lips. The ideas running through his head must have gotten to the other men too because it didn’t take long for Seth and Roman to look at him the same way.

 

===

 

Roman grunted as his index finger sunk into the needy hole that was Dean’s ass. It suckled and clenched, and soon it had tightened when Seth’s own index finger had sunk in. Ambrose huffed, biting his lower lip as he closed his eyes. Then he snapped his head backward as both men began to pull and tug in different directions. It opened him and stretched him so good to the point that Dean’s thighs were already shaking.

“Fuck, pl-please, more. . .” He groaned, head rolling to the side and resting on his shoulder.

Seth swallowed thickly,”Tell us what you want baby boy.”

“An-Anythin’! I jus’ wanna be-be fuuuahhh!” Ambrose called out when Roman added a second fingered and pulled him open a little more.

“God, you stretch out so well. What were you up to durin’ those nine months Deano?” Reigns rumbled as he leaned down to take one of the lunatic’s nipples in his mouth. Which earned him a soft gasp and a quiet chortle from Seth.

The question was never answered, though. Dean was too busy bouncing on the two men’s fingers, driving them deeper and deeper until finally, they began to rub that special bundle of nerves. It was apparent when Dean had lurched forward slightly, tongue rolling out of his mouth and drool making a mess down the side of his face. Seth couldn’t help but groan and lean in, licking up the nasty mess of spit before pressing his tongue against Dean’s. This then created a hot, steamy kiss that was sloppy and rough. Roman watched out of pure ecstasy as he swirled his long tongue around Ambrose’s nipple, greenish-brown eyes heavy-lidded as he let a guttural moan escape his throat.

“Hnng, I-I’m so close. . .” Ambrose sobbed, whined, as his boys practically stabbed his insides. It felt so good to be back in their arms, have them inside of him. It didn’t take long before Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body started to convulse. “Ahh, you guys, I’m gonna-gonna cum!”

At this point Dean had curled in on himself slightly, wrapping his arms around Roman’s and gripping harshly as his orgasm ripped through him. His balls jumped and his cock twitched as hot cum spilled onto his stomach. Ambrose cried out and cried into the Samoan’s shoulder as Seth and him continued to finger his aching hole, making sure to milk every last drop of the other man.

“That’s it  _ lo'u alofa _ ,” Reigns purred in appraisal. “We got you.”

Dean’s whole body shook as tears ran down his flushed cheeks. Finally, though, Seth and Roman pulled their soaked fingers. Seth placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them generously, while Reigns had offered his to Dean. Who took them into his own mouth without a second thought. Once more did the large Samoan purr, craning his neck to press a soft kiss to Ambrose’s swollen lips.

“Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> lo'u alofa = my love


End file.
